1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to network management. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for layer 3—related network management, using wire-tapping.
2. Description of the Background Art
The Open System Interconnection (OSI) reference model defines seven layers of networking framework and provides description related to communicating data and computer network protocol. Managing Layer 3 of the OSI model plays a major role in network management. It is also known as the network layer, performing functions such as, network routing, fragmentation, de-fragmentation and error detection. Layer 3 needs support from network management to help a network administrator to troubleshoot any problem within a network. The network administrator monitors all the aspects related to layer 3 of a managed topology. The managed topology refers to a geometric, a physical, or an electrical configuration of a communication network, which is managed by the network administrator. For example, the topology can be a bus topology, a ring topology, a star topology, etc. The network administrator requires all the information related to layer 3, which needs to be collected and collated.
Conventionally, probes are installed within the network for collecting and collating information related to layer 3. Thereafter, the probes pass the information onto a correlation and management engine, which refers the received information and helps the network administrator to monitor and troubleshoot the problem within the topology of layer 3.
In a conventional system, the probes and the collectors are installed to wire tap a routing protocol of the managed topology. The probes and the collectors wire tap the information related to layer 3. This information is collected by the correlation and management engine. In this system, the probes and the collectors form a part of the network topology.
However, installing probes in the network and installing the correlation and management engine in the network, requires an invasive technique. Moreover, the probes and the collectors may have to identify layer 3 management related traffic, such as routing protocol updates, in the whole routing traffic in real time. Additionally, there may be certain security related concerns in using the probes and the collectors for collecting information in the network. In addition, as the probes and the collectors collect information from the network as a whole, there is no provision for selecting a part of the network or a particular data of interest in order that management by the network administrator's particular interest can be realized, without the probes going through all data that is sent and received in the network.